Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display having improved viewing angle and light efficiency.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is a self-emission-type display device that displays an image with an OLED that emits light. Unlike a traditional liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display may not require a separate light source, and thus, may have a reduced thickness and weight when compared to the traditional LCD. Further, the OLED display may exhibit properties such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. For these reasons, and others, the OLED has drawn attention as a next generation display device.
The OLED may generally include a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. A hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode are combined to form an exciton, and the OLED may emit light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.